a nuestro modo
by black-NG-rose
Summary: todo cambia al igual que los tiempos los aneles lo saben muy bien ,una discucion se vuelve una pelea y una pelea se vuelve una confesion unica , pero hay una cosa que ni ronald ni arriane quieren que cambie el modo en elque pasan el tiempo juntos


**arriane POV **

¿Donde rayos está metida luce? Hacía más de media hora habíamos quedado en nos, al parecer tenia algo que contarme pero no la encontraba por ningún lado ¡Como podía hacerme perder el tiempo así! llevaba una eternidad buscándola cuando vi a Ronald cerca al gimnasio seguro el habría visto a luce

-Hey ro….

Una visión me dejo sin palabra, luce en brazos de Cam, mas cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado ¿seria eso lo que luce me tendría que contar? Todo parecía indicar que ahora ellos eran novios ,no quería ni imaginar el escándalo que haría Daniel

-Hey arriane - la voz de Ronald rompió mis pensamientos

-¿Que cuento con estos dos?

- Es mejor que no te involucres

**Como se atrevía a decir que hacer**! -Idiota –murmure

La expresión de los ojos cambio de inmediato - fastidiosa -respondió , por más que lo quisiera nadie me molestaba y viva para contarlo . Insultos y amenazas venían de ambos lado nada nuevo entre nosotros ya que solíamos tratarnos así ,en juego obviamente ,entre mas crecía la discusión por ver quién tenía la mejor respuesta para el comentario del otro mas parecía disminuir el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos

- no me importa lo que diga un traidor como tú - me arrepentí casi de inmediato de decir eso , sus ojos se entristecieron sabia que se lo había tomado personal

-nunca te eh traicionado susurro

-claro que si lo hiciste cuando escogiste el infierno antes que a mí

-arriane sabes que lo hice no tiene nada que ver contigo – dijo muy serio acercándose a mi

-sí que lo sé es porque no soy tu amada rosalie porque a mí nunca me has querido y por eso no te importo dejarme ¡supéralo ella ya no está ¡ -tal vez no fue lo más inteligente que pude decir pero estaba muy herida el sabia lo mucho que me había dolido su decisión . No dijo nada solo retrocedió , sus ojos ardían pude ver su verdadera naturaleza demoniaca ,pero apenas tuve tiempo para notarlo ya que sus alas salieron de inmediato de su espalda , sabía que me había excedido pero que podía hacer era muy tarde como para retractarme ,en mi espalda mis alas quemaban deseosas de salir tenía que controlarme no podía seguir permitiendo que esto se volviera una discusión de verdad . La verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado tan lejos , si entiendo la parte de herir sus sentimientos recordando a su antiguo amor etc. pero nunca hubiera tenido que hacerlo si él no se hubiera subido las cosas de nivel ¡ **enserio que no entendía a Ronald en lo absoluto** .

Ronald me tomo por los brazos con tanta fuerza que si yo no hubiera sido tan fuerte como lo era me hubiera roto los huesos me empujo contra la pared del gimnasio lo mire aterrada, herida y enojada el me devolvió la mirada pero la aparto de inmediato

- no hables sin saber NO SABES LO QUE DICES ¡!-sus tono era una mezcla de rabia y tristeza como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento

Cada segundo que pasaba la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre mis brazos aumentaban ¿enserio me odiaba tanto que no le importaba lastimarme o que rayos estaba pasando aquí? Debajo de esa apariencia demoniaca y de todo lo que me dijera seguía siendo mi amigo, y si cabe la persona que adoraba no entendía como me podía estar haciendo esto, ni qué hacer si dejaba mis alas salir y lo ponía en su lugar era como aceptar que las cosas entre nosotros estaban mal por otro lada si no hacía nada el me seguiría lastimando y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

El dolor se volvió molesto -suficiente déjame ir -le grite acerco su cara a mi ya no había odio o rabia si no una sonrisa bastante sádica parecía disfrutar eso.

-Te morderé si no me sueltas en este instante -su cuello estaba suficientemente cerca como para morderlo sin esfuerzo aunque no planeaba hacerlo enserio

-hazlo- levanto los hombros mostrándole que no le importaba y apretándome más fuerte me incline hacia él a pocos milímetros de su cuello. El oler de su piel era cautivante imagine como se sentiría morderlo, pero mis fantasías fueron interrumpidas por la presión en mis brazos ya era demasiado fuerte, lo quisiera o no era hora de que me soltara.

Deje mis alas salir y las batí con fuerza en un instante nos encontramos volando ,ya en el aire y harta de ser yo la victima tome sus brazos con mis manos y clave mis uñas en sus fuertes brazos, no fue la mejor de las estrategias pero conseguí que me soltara ,me lance en picada contra el tome uno de sus brazos y lo doble tanto como su cuerpo de humano me lo permitió ,para mi sorpresa envés de que quejarse o algo por el estilo se rio no lo podía creer se estaba burlando de mi ¡.

Lo solté y empecé a descender, todo lo hizo para molestarme y lo había conseguido, lo oí reír cuanto lo odie en ese momento ,mire por encima de mi hombro y me di cuenta que no estaba

- donde estas Ronald no eh acabado contigo ¡? - Apareció detrás de mi espalda halándome de pelo haciéndome apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro sentía su aliento en mi cuello

- qué asco aléjate -me voltee hacia él y me abrazo, sus alas nos rodearon por instantes que parecieron eternos nuestros corazones latieron al tiempo era como si en el mundo solo existiéramos el y yo y nada mas importara **que rayos te pasa arriane reacciona **¡!

– no te me acerques - dije nerviosa mientras rompía el abrazo y lo golpeaba en el brazo como lo haría una niña chiquita ,el me miro en sus ojos una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios voló nuevamente hacia mí y al odio me dijo -no finjas , te conozco y sé que lo estas disfrutando esto tanto como yo - lo aparte de un empujón que lo hizo retroceder -todos lo saben arriane tu me amas- aunque sabía que lo que decía era la verdad debía hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por negarlo

- Ronald ya quisieras- tu dije insinuantemente con mi mano en su mejilla, puso una expresión como si le acabara de decir que no era capaz de comerse un gusano y estaba dispuesto a probar que me equivocaba , me agarro otra vez del los brazos y descendió en picada hacia el suelo me tomo por sorpresa y antes que pudiera hacer algo sentí el golpe contra el piso estaba sin alientos no podía decir si era por la caída o por el hecho de tenerlo encima de mí a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo una de sus manos subió hasta mi cuello mientras me sujetaba al piso con la otra recorrió mi cicatriz con la punta de su dedo esa sensación me hiso estremecer

–pero mira como tiemblas por qué no aceptas de una vez que tengo la razón ? - Abrí la boca para decir algo pero antes que pudiera hablar sentí una fuerte presión en el cuello voltee a mirar y me vi sangrando debajo de la fuerte mano de Ronald ,no sentía un dolor así desde que me hice esa cicatriz, mi sangre lo quemaba y su expresión se volvió dolorosa , sabía que le dolía bastante aunque no la mitad de lo que me dolía a mí, pero con todo esto no aparto la mano respiraba con dificultad sentí como su otra mano se aferraba a la mía tratando de resistir el dolor del contacto con mi sangre .

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a gritar , sentía como perdía la conciencia a cada segundo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre detrás de nosotros vi a Cam y a luce , ella estaba abrazada a él apartando la vista de esa escena y Cam le gritaba a Ronald que ya era suficiente que nos estaba lastimando a los dos , me miro a los ojos por unos segundos soltó mi mano y quito su mano de mi cuello se levanto y se dirigió a Cam quien lo regaño por la estupidez que acababa de hacer mientras luce me ayudaba a volver en mi , lleve mi mano a mi cuello que aunque había dejado de sangrar dolía demasiado

- creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque- le dije a luce mientras le sacaba la lengua a espaldas de Ronald

- eso ha sido intenso ,primero parecía que se fueran a matar y después pensé que terminarían besándose a los dos se les notaban las ganas de hacerlo no había visto una conexión tan fuerte como esa

-cállate lucinda mira que todavía tengo fuerzas para pelear -dije riéndome aunque mi mente estaba en instantes anteriores cuando estábamos tan cerca que nuestras frentes se tocaban y sentía su respiración en mi mejilla luce tenía razón hubiera dado todo por besarlo en aquel momento no me importaba el dolor total estaría perfectamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo quería estar cerca a él cómo lo estábamos hacia un momento la voz de ronald volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos

-estas bien?

-como me preguntas eso después de casi me matas? Pero si estoy bien y tu?

-mejor que nunca y sabes que no puedo matarte así lo quisiera

- porque me odias tanto?

-no seas tonta sabes que no te odio- rio un poco y se sentó a mi lado voltee a mirarlo

-claro que si ¡ Ronald eres la persona más bipolar de este mundo

- no no lo soy solo quiero que cada momento sea diferente que sea especial dime recordarías esto si solo hubiera sido una charla tranquila?

- hacer cada momento especial ,me gusta como piensas pero trata la próxima de buscar una manera que no involucre lastimarnos -le grite entre risas fingiendo estar brava con él , no podía estarlo aunque hubiera sido tres mil veces peor el dolor o si envés de fingida hubiera sido real la lucha no importaba ese momento fue como volver a estar en el cielo para mí y por la forma en la que me hablaba en este momento podía decir que también para él

no te prometo nada -dijo -pero míralo de este modo es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca desde hace milenios si para estar tan cerca a ti tengo que hacerme una cicatriz como la tuya lo hare además yo ínsito a ti te gusto todo lo que paso -acaricio mi mejilla y bajo hasta mi cuello donde estaba la cicatriz -lo siento no quería hacerte tanto daño

– eso no es nada me hace más daño cuando estamos lejos- murmure tocando su mano - creo que se está haciendo tarde mejor entramos –sugerí

después de un rato de silencio e intensas miradas asintió se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para levantarme la tome y me levante pero así me sintiera perfectamente mi cuerpo humano no pensaba igual estaba agotado por la lucha y por la pérdida de sangre me desvanecí y él me atrapo en sus brazos y me cargo hasta su cuarto donde me recostó en su cama

- te parece si vemos una película? no te dejare ir hasta que estés mejor

Nos sentamos en extremos opuestos de su cama , la película fue malísima pero aun así nos reímos mucho , al termino era muy tarde me despedí de él como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado y fui hasta mi habitación .por algunos días soñé con él y con todo lo que había pasado aunque ningún sueño podía ser mejor que la realidad en la que vivimos él y yo , como él había dicho la idea era hacer cada momento especial ,hacerlo inolvidable y eso es lo que planeamos hacer ,cuando vives por siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te saque de la monotonía y con quien generar nuevos recuerdos

* * *

un oneshot que se me ocurrio con un amigo  
si tiene fallas , por favor haganmelas saber  
GRACIAS


End file.
